guiltygearfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sol Badguy
thumb|Sol BadguySol Badguy (ソル バッドガイ, Soru Baddogai) jest główną postacią i protagonistą serii Guilty Gear. Wygląd Postać Sola zaprojrktował Daisuke Ishiwatari. Sam twórca uważa, że jest to jego alter ego (tak właśnie chciałby wyglądać jego twórca). Sol jest mężczyzną o długich brązowych włosach. Jego oczy są koloru brązowego lub złotego. Nosi on obcisły czarny podkoszulek. z góry przykryty przez krótki czerwony uniform Holy Order Knight pozbawiony dodatkowo rękawów, oraz białe dżinsy. Na dłoniach nosi czarne rękawice, a na stopach czerwone, masywne buty. Jako charakterystyczny dodatek używa on licznych pasków na udach i lewym ramieniu. Jego opaska na czoło ma wyryte słowa słowa" Rock you", jest to odniesienie do piosenki zespołu Queen " We Will Rock You". Jego sprzączka u pasa ma wyryte słowo FREE (co z ang. oznacza wolność), jest to prawdopodobnie odniesienie do innej piosenki zespołu Queen "I Want To Break Free". Do walki Sol używa tępego, prostokątnego miecza znanego jako Fuuenken (Fireseal) który to pomaga mu kontrolować moce ognia. 'Charakter' Postać ta jest z reguły ponura i nieufna. Z innymi rozmawia jedynie w ostateczności nie wyjawiając wielu znaczących informacji (wie on o wielu rzeczach o których nie wiedzą inne postacie). Jego charakter odzwierciedla każda jego czynność. W walce jego ruchy wydają się wykonywane od niechcenia, wszystkie są natomiast tak naprawdę wykonane z absolutną precyzją i perfekcją. Sol nie jest przyjaznym człowiekiem, ale nie jest on również zły. Fabuła 'Historia:' Sol jest główną postacią serii. To on jest tym "Guilty Gear'em", gdyż jako pierwszy Gear czuje się winny za zło, które spowodowały inne Gear'y. Jest on łowcą głów, który ma mały szacunek do ludzi. W walce używa dziwnego prostokątnego miecza "Fuuenken" (Fireseal). Jego zuchwały charakter tak naprawdę skrywa geniusz i emocjonalną głębię. Poświęcił swoje życie tyko jednemu celowi - zniszczeniu wszystkich innych Gear'ów - magiczno-biologicznych maszyn do zabijania, które wciągnęły świat w ponad stuletnią wojnę zwaną "Krucjatami". Sol przysiągł także zabić osobę odpowiedzialną za to wszystko, "That Man'a". Historia Sol'a nie jest do końca jasna, wiadomo, że jego prawdziwe imię to Frederick. W przeszłości był on nie tylko naukowcem biorącym udział w projekcie Gear, ale także osobą, która zgłosiła się być pierwszym prototypem Gear'a. Działo się to ponad sto lat przed historią opisaną w serii. Jako prototyp, Sol nie podlega władzy Command Gear'om, takim jak Justice. Wiadomo jednak, że przed wielką wojną znał on zarówno "That Man'a" jak i Justice. Jego opaska jest tak naprawdę urządzeniem, które blokuje jego prawdziwą moc Gear'a i pozwala mu zachować świadomość. Ukrywa ona także czerwony znak na głowie, wskazujący na to, że Sol jest Gear'em. Jeszcze jako Frederick, Sol stworzył broń przeciwko Gear'om, tzw. "Outrage". Składa się ona z 8 części zwanych "Jinki" (wiadomo, że Sol, Ky i Anji mają po jednej części, inne prawdo podobnie są w posiadaniu Zjednoczonych Narodów). Jinki wzmacnia magiczną moc osoby, która nią włada. Frederick jest także odpowiedzialny za uratowanie młodego Kliff'a, gdy był on jeszcze małym chłopcem z rąk Gear'ów. Prawie pół wieku po tym zdarzeniu pojawia sie łowca głów zwany Sol Badguy, który wstępuje w szeregi zakonu Kliff'a (Sacred Order of Holy Knights). W tym czasie otrzymał on pseudonim "Corrupted Flame" (albo Immoral Flame), którego używa Justice, jak i później I-no. W 2175 roku Sol stanął do walki z Justice. Justice po przegranej odkryła, że Sol jest Gear'em. Po ich walce, Ky razem z zakonem Holy Knights pieczętują Justice w międzywymiarowym portalu tym samym kończąc Świętą Wojnę. Jakiś czas po tym Sol opuszcza zakon zabierając ze sobą miecz Fuuenken. 'Guilty Gear: The Missing Link:' Sol w tej części jest oficjalnym zwycięzcą turnieju. Pokonuje ostatecznie Justice która odkrywa, że Sol to Frederick i umierając mówi, że "chciałaby, aby ich trójka mogła ostatni raz porozmawiać"(Sol - czyli Frederic, That Man, i Justice). Sol przysięga, że zabije "That Man'a". 'Guilty Gear X: By Your Side:' Wszystkie zakończenia koncentrują się na walce z Dizzy. We wszystkich Sol odchodzi od zamiaru zabicia jej. #W jednym przegrywając z nią, w dwóch pozostałych pokonując ją. Dochodzi do wniosku, że nie jest ona zagrożeniem i pozwala jej żyć. #W trzecim zakończeniu obserwujemy rozmowę "That Man'a" z jednym z jego podwładnych i padają słowa: "Kto by pomyślał, że istnieje córka"(w domyśle chodzi o Dizzy). 'Guilty Gear XX: The Midnight Carnival' Sol przez całą grę podąża tropem I-no. #W pierwszym zakończeniu pokonuje ją w walce, co doprowadza do konfrontacji z "That Man'em". Sol atakuje go, jednak jego ataki są z łatwością odpierane. That Man mówi Sol'owi, żeby oszczędzał siły, gdyż jest potrzebny. Zbliża się bowiem o wiele większe zagrożenie niż Święta Wojna. #W drugim zakończeniu dochodzi do rozmowy pomiędzy nim a Slayer'em, który informuje Sol'a, że Post-War Administration Bureau jest bardzo zainteresowane osobą Dizzy. #W trzecim walczy z Dizzy, która straciła przytomność po (najprawdopodobniej) walce z I-no, a kontrolę nad nią przejął Necro. Następnie zostawia ją, bo widzi jak nadchodzą Johnny, May i April. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Gear